The Unattainable
by DPraven
Summary: Normal AU. Link tries to find Sheik a girlfriend at the mall to fix his moodiness. He succeeds... mostly. Shink Slash


"How about the one in blue? She's pretty attractive." Sheik asked Link nervously and took a sip of his Coke. He and Link were sitting in the mall food court, and Link started a game of pointing out all the "hot chicks" walking by.

"Navi? I know her. She's pretty, but she can be pretty annoying if she sticks around for too long." Link was lounging back on one plastic chair with his feet up on another, happily munching on his fries.

"Now her friend, Zelda, is hot." Link replied, popping another fry into his mouth and glancing at Sheik for confirmation.

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Sheik queered at his friend.

"Yep. But it's the knowledge that you can't have something making it all the more desirable. Come on, you know this! It's the spice of the unattainable." Link replied enthusiastically.

Sheik sent a secretive longing glance at his friend. "Yeah. I know" he muttered, low enough that Link couldn't hear. The change in demeanor from semi-awkward to fairly bummed caught Link's attention though, worried for his friend.

Link had been noticing Sheik acting weird for awhile now, but got the same response each time he questioned. Sheik would go from spontaneously distant right back to normal each time. Link would hope that it was his interference that snapped Sheik out of his random depressions, but deep down he knew Sheik was just putting on a happy front for him. Link always liked Sheik, sometimes in ways he himself viciously ignored, but he could never stand to see him sad.

So he did what he thought was helping.

"You said you liked Navi, right? Go ask her out."

That snapped Sheik out of it, but not in the way Link expected.

"What? No!" Sheik was sitting straight up in his chair and speaking much quieter than he needed to for the girls not to hear him. Sheik was always quiet, in the way he talked, the way he acted, and even in the way he moved. This was one of the things that drew Link to him; someone who always charged head-first into every situation fining such a subtle and cunning person.

"Come on" Link said, drawing out the last syllable. "I've seen you look at her! Just ask her out!" That was actually a lie. He's seen Sheik around Navi before, and he's never given her a second glance. Link was desperate to make his friend feel better and figured this line couldn't hurt. He swallowed the slight pain in his chest, and continued to prod Sheik in the direction of the blue clad girl.

"Look. I'm not interested in her, okay?" Sheik replied with a rare dose of frustrated anger. "I'm not interested in Navi, or Zelda, or any other girl you try to set me up with. I'm just not interested!"

Sheik didn't get angry like most people. He wouldn't raise his voice, or threaten violence, or try to intimidate. The only thing he shared with the rest of the world was his lack of control of what came out of his mouth.

This was exemplified by Sheik's sudden retreat after he registered his words. The tips of his oddly pointed ears glowed red and he found a sudden interest in the floor pattern. This, of course, went right over Link's head.

"Well, I'm just trying to help! I mean, I hate to say it but I'm really your only friend. Ever since I've met you, I haven't seen you look at anyone. You're seventeen for God's sake! Where are your hormones?" Link's voice carried slightly more than he intended and Sheik sunk lower in his seat. He adamantly refused to look at Link and tried to bury his increasingly ruby face into the white scarf he kept wrapped around his neck. Sheik's legs crossed at the ankles and retreated timidly under his chair.

For such a brave guy, he could be incredibly secretive and shy when the topic swung too close to home.

"Hey, I-I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm really sorry, you wanna go home?" Link asked softly, suddenly standing in front of Sheik with his hand out.

The latter boy glanced upwards and reactively grasped Link's outstretched hand. Link pulled him up roughly, almost making Sheik crash into him if it weren't for his innate sense of balance. The familiarity immediately calmed them both, and they left the mall and started the hike home.

The entire walk was in a comfortable silence, and their hands stayed tightly intertwined. Neither mentioned this, but Sheik deliberately walked slower so Link would tug on his hand to keep up.

Link passed the intersection they would normally part at – their houses were on opposite sides of the neighborhood – and continued on towards Sheik's house. He accidentally squeezed Sheik's hand, and smiled when he received a squeeze in return.

Link slowed when they neared Sheik's house and stopped at the foot of the driveway. Neither dropped their hands, but that didn't seem to be a problem at the time. Link smiled down at the slightly shorter boy, glad that they were back to their normal selves again.

Sheik stared pensively up at Link, and then did something he'd always feared.

Sheik kissed Link swiftly on the cheek, mumbling a quick "thank you" before loosening his hand and attempting to escape into his house.

This didn't happen though because as Sheik loosened hid grip, Link tightened his. Once Sheik got as far away as their still-connected hands would allow, Link yanked him back. Without thinking, Link captured the lips of his surprised friend, who in an attempt to keep from falling over grasped Link's green shirt with his free hand. The hand that was still tightly clasped in Link's was pulled behind the taller as a result of pulling the two together.

"A pleasure" Link said as they parted. Link's free hand had found its way over Sheik's waist.

"…I should really–"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead."

Neither let go.

"So" Sheik started "Maybe we could do something this Saturday? Like a movie? If you'd want to, I mean."

"Yes. I would. A movie sounds good…. I'll pick you up at 8?"

"I'm free at 8. Eight pm, movie."

"Yeah, movie."

Neither moved.

"So, I'll just head in then. See you, Link" They finally released each other and Sheik backed away. After a moment, he seemed to think better of it and pressed a quick final kiss on Link's cheek before darting inside.

"I'll see you then." Link replied belatedly to the empty air, before remembering he should return home.

Maybe not so unattainable anyways.


End file.
